Broken Spirit
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: Scorpius discovers that Lily has been abused at school by her fellow students, will he be able to help her? And when he does will Scorpius and Lily ever be able to become something more then just friends? Can the Potter-Weasley family ever lay old grudges to rest and allow the son of their enemy help their youngest member? Come in and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

It was during one of his breaks that he first spotted Lily, walking along the corridor carrying books in her arms while her bag seemed to be almost bursting at its seams. To the untrained eye Scorpius might have been simply glaring at her, but in reality Scorpius was watching Lily with the eyes of a hawk while at the same time trying not to make it seem so obvious, but that was quite difficult when you have a lot of people staring at you at the same time. People tend to stare at him, because of who his father was, and they weren't the happy and grateful stares that the Potter-Weasley family received…these were stares full of loathing and hatred because of what his father did. Scorpius knew that very well, as his father talked to him often about what happened when he was the same age…how stupid he had been to be roped into the Death Eater's circle, well almost, but most of all he showed remorse for all the bad things he did towards the Potter-Weasley family.

It came to no surprise then to Scorpius that during his first year his father often sent him letters to try and make friends with one or two of the Potter-Weasley family. Just to show that the Malfoy were willing to put old grudges behind, so far that hadn't worked out so well though Albus Potter seemed to be interested in a lasting friendship between the three family. A sudden sound made Scorpius snapped his head up, as he saw that Lily had tripped and scattered her books everywhere. He looked around to see if anyone would come and help her, who wouldn't after all help a Potter? But it seemed everyone was too busy trying to get from point A to point B so Scorpius went towards Lily and helped picked up her books, "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl looked at him with fearful eyes betraying fear, "I-I'm not going to hurt your, or tease you…I just want to help you," he said hoping that it would put her fears to rest. The fear never vanished from her eyes, but she nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"T-thank you," she said in a whisper, as she looked at Scorpius, "y-you're S-Scorpius Malfoy right?"

"Yep," Scorpius said in an almost bored tone, here comes the 'your-family-is-evil-so-you-must-be-too' lecture, he was sick of hearing it all the time from the other students. Though none of the Potter-Weasley family had said anything to him even though they do kind of try to avoid him, probably thinking he was just as scathing as his father was, "look I'm-"

"Y-you're not like what dad said the M-Malfoy are," Lily said surprising Scorpius. What did Mr Potter say his family were like? He didn't know if he ever held a grudge against his father, but he probably did and he wouldn't blame him.

"Oh," was the only thing Scorpius could say, "thank you then…I guess…you're in Gryffindor right?" Scorpius asked, as he was in Slytherin himself. Big surprise there…not.

Surprisingly Lily shook her head, "H-Hufflepuff…only one to be there," she said with a small, nervous chuckle, "well only one currently at school that is…"

"Oh? That's surprising, so I guess your other siblings and cousins are in Gryffindor too?"

"N-no, w-well Albus, James and Rose are in Gryffindor, b-but Victoire is in R-Ravenclaw…she's a seventh year," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh…well shows that family isn't always everything," Scorpius said with a laugh wondering if he would have been sorted into any of the other houses if his surname wasn't Malfoy? His dad said that although he didn't do a lot of things he wasn't proud of he would try to change the name of Malfoy into something that Scorpius would be proud of and he should do the same. That was why he was trying his best in class, as well as not try to act like the world biggest prat, but that was hard when a lot of people didn't accept you.

"Y-yeah…" Lily said as the two of them remained silent. Scorpius wasn't really sure what to say, Lily had just started her education in Hogwarts this year, she probably had tons of friends by now in Hufflepuff. Scorpius on the other hand hadn't made any, there were a few children of Death Eaters and they weren't so keen on having a 'traitor' as their friend, well he would probably have to survive his school years on his own.

And speaking of friends a female, cheery voice called out, "Oi Potter!" as the two of them turned to see a fifth year Hufflepuff came up behind her, "What are you doing talking to this filth?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Scorpius as he took a step back.

"H-he was just h-helping me p-pick up my books Amara," Lily said softly.

"Yeah well I hope you'e not being too friendly with him, you do know what his family did right?" Amara asked, as Lily gave a small nod, "Good then you know better then to associate with him. Come on let's go to the library, I'll help you out with your homework," Amara said as her hand came on Lily's shoulder. Instantly he saw Lily flinched when she was touched on the shoulder, and then a grimace of pain flashed upon her face only to vanish…did he saw that right? Perhaps it was his imagination, but he definitely saw Lily flinch when Amara touched her…why would she do that? But before he could analyse further a loud male voice boomed out.

"Hey Amara, Lily," a fifth year Hufflepuff who looked he could crush him with one hand said as he glared at Scorpius, "this guy giving you trouble?"

"Oh no Jacob, we were just finishing up our little chat weren't we Malfoy?" Amara sneered.

"I-it's okay Amara," Lily said, "I-I was j-just t-talking to him…"

"Oh you don't wanna talk to him," Amara said pulling Lily towards her even though it was obvious that the girl wanted to be anywhere but near her. Eventually Lily stood next to Jacob and Amara, as the two girls began to walk away while Lily looked at Scorpius in an almost pleading way as he tried to decode what exactly was going on before a growling Jacob slammed him into the wall.

"Now listen up, I know your family, and I have to say I'm not impressed by their resume. You stay away from Lily you understand me? If not then I'm gonna make that pretty face unpretty," he threatened as Scorpius kept his cool, as he nodded, "good don't let me or Amara see you around Potter again." He then released Scorpius as he cleared his throat and straightened his robe, forgetting that people were staring at him as he picked up his books and made his way to the Slytherin common room…instinct and pride told him to forget about Lily and those Hufflepuff but his heart told him that there was something much deeper going on…and he had a very bad feeling that it was going to rock Hogwarts if it was ever exposed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Injuries

It would be another week before Scorpius even saw Lily again, and it wasn't going to be while she was walking around the corridor. As part of his effort to put the Malfoy name under a better light Scorpius had volunteered to help Madam Pomfrey around the hospital wing when he had some spare time. At first the woman was quite hesitant to give him a chance seeing as how he was Draco's son, and knowing how vile he was to Harry Potter. But after Albus had told the matron that Scorpius wasn't anything like his father, and that he would do everything she asked she had given him a chance…now two years later Scorpius was a regular volunteer, and the matron was quite glad for his assistance, "Could you please put this away Mr Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked giving him a vial to store, as Scorpius nodded.

He had, of course, been thinking lots about his encounter with Lily. It had seemed strange that she was quiet and reserved; almost scared of anything that was around her. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly was causing the problem, even with Jacob's threat hanging over his head he sometimes tried to find Lily around the corridor…being two years above her made that quite difficult as he wasn't in any of her classes obviously. Furthermore he couldn't ask anyone where Lily was as they would find it suspicious, as well hexing, or cursing him for her 'protection'. He contemplated asking some first-year Hufflepuff, but went against that, as he wasn't sure that they wouldn't go straight to Amara as soon as he left their sight. So he had to help Lily by himself, a difficult problem that he was yet to solve. He had been seeing her from afar, where no one can accuse him of stalking the girl, he had seen how she reacted around Jacob and Amara…she seemed scared and frightened whenever she was around those two even though they seemed so nice to her…was there something else going on?

He then heard the door open and turned his head wondering who was injured, or sick when to his surprise he saw that it was Lily. She too looked at Scorpius with surprise on her face, her eyes widening as she tried to back out but Madam Pomfrey saw her, "Lily!" she exclaimed pulling the girl in, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked.

"N-no Madam P-Pomfrey I-" Lily began to say before the matron gasped.

"Goodness, you look pale and thin, have you been eating right?" she asked as Lily hung her head in embarrassment as Scorpius didn't know how Madam Pomfrey was able to tell, but if she said that Lily looked thin then perhaps she was though she did look a little pale, "Still having trouble eating?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Lily nodded, "Alright then take a bed." Lily then automatically went to the farthest bed in the hospital wing as Scorpius finished putting the vials away and went to Lily.

"Hi Lily, are you feeling alright?" Scorpius asked as Lily gave a small nod, he could see that she wasn't smiling at him like she did a week ago…did she think badly of him now? "Uhm…anything I could do to make you more comfortable?" he asked, normally he would only say hi to the patient and then go back to whatever he was doing as all of the patients so far didn't want to talk to him.

"N-no t-thank you," Lily said in a small voice, "a-are you sick too Scorpius?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm here volunteering, have been since first year. Thought it would be a good way to put the Malfoy name in a good light you know," Scorpius said, "and I enjoy it anyways…helping people I mean."

"I see," Lily said as Madam Pomfrey came back with a bottle.

"Here you go dear, an Eating Tonic," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I don't think I've heard of an Eating Tonic Madam Pomfrey," Scorpius said, as that was true for most of the medicine as well.

"Oh well the Eating Tonic just gives whoever eats it a good healthy appetite, just a boost so to speak, though too much will make whoever ingests it want to eat, and eat, and eat until he or she literally burst," Madam Pomfrey explained. Not a very good image as Scorpius thought up of a person exploding and all their guts going everywhere…not very pretty, and extremely not pretty for whoever has to clean that mess up. "Here you go Lily, this should help you keep the food down…perhaps I should write to your parents? You haven't been eating well ever since the second week of school."

"N-no!" Lily yelled surprising both Scorpius, and Madam Pomfrey never thinking that a quiet girl would yell so loudly, and so adamantly. Lily immediately blushed and seemed highly embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry…please don't write to my parents," she pleaded almost on the verge of tears as Madam Pomfrey could only nod in mute shock while Scorpius' brain was filing this little incident away.

"Well if you say so, but if you're not gaining some weight by next week I will write to your parents," Madam Pomfrey warned as Lily nodded her head vigorously, "now eat up before you faint," she said as she waved her wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared. Lily then took one hesitantly before taking a bite, as soon as she did that she began eating at a ferocious pace, "good at least the tonic is working well," Madam Pomfrey beamed before she went away to take care of other things.

"Wow…you must be really hungry," Scorpius said looking at Lily as she devoured her food.

Lily slowed down when she heard Scorpius talked and looked up at him before eating again at a much slower pace. She kept glancing between the food and Scorpius like she wanted to talk to Scorpius, but couldn't decide whether or not she should. Scorpius decided to walk away for a moment as Madam Pomfrey called him for a moment, he then returned to see that Lily had her knees drawn to her chest and was rocking back and forth while her eyes seemed to be lifeless and empty, "Lily?" Scorpius said softly approaching her, he wondered what she was thinking about right now? She seemed to have not even heard him, "Lily?" he said a little louder as his hands reached out to touch her shoulder, "Lily!" he shouted as she suddenly snapped out of her tupor.

"Huh? What? Who?" she said seemingly confused, and dazed, before looking at Scorpius, "D-Did you call me?"

"Yeah…you seemed to be kind of out of it," he said as she nodded.

"S-sorry," she apologised.

"What's there to apologise about?" he asked with a smile as Lily gave the smallest of smile, "So uh…you want me to call Amara? She seemed kind of friendly to you to last week," he knew that wasn't the case but he wanted to see Lily's reaction to Amara's name. As he suspected her eyes widened in fear as she shook her head.

"N-no do-don't call her, I-I'll be fine…" Lily said as she laid down on her bed, "d-don't call Jacob either," she added.

"Alright if you say so," Scorpius said with a smile before she then gasped and winced, "what's wrong?" he asked as he could see that she was holding her arm.

"N-nothing," Lily said even though her body language told Scorpius that everything was not okay, "I-I just fell down the stairs…"

"You what?" Madam Pomfrey said surprising the two students, "Let me see that," Lily seemed to be regretting telling Scorpius that she had fallen down the stairs, as she was now subjected to Madam Pomfrey's examination while Scorpius looked away and busied himself with other things. However he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp in shock, "Merlin's beard! You must have taken quite a fall from the looks of it, I'll go get something to ease the pain, heaven's child why didn't you tell me the moment you stepped inside?"

"It's n-nothing," Lily said softly, "it'll h-heal b-by itself."

"Well I want you to be healed as soon as possible, can't have you missing classes now could we?" the matron said, "There we go…I know it tastes terrible but those bruises will be gone within the night. I think you should rest here for the night."

"N-no I'll be f-fine," Lily protested, and tried to move out of the bed but then Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as Scorpius instantly went back to see that Lily had half-collapsed into the matron's arm.

"I don't think so young lady, the potion would make you a bit dizzy for a while, I think it is best if you stay in the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said in a kind tone, but at the same time demanding as Lily nodded and went back to bed before curling up, "there you go…now you just have a nice rest dear."

Madam Pomfrey then had Scorpius run several errands and it was close to curfew time before he was finished with everything. "Thank you so much for helping me out Mr Malfoy, you really are a life saver," Madam Pomfrey whispered as Lily had fallen asleep already.

"Your welcome Madam Pomfrey," Scorpius asked as he glanced at Lily before looking at the matron, "uhm…can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Has Lily been here before?" Scorpius asked hoping that he didn't seem to be too nosy.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and for a moment Scorpius thought that she wouldn't tell him the information that he needed. But then she looked at Lily with worry in her eyes before turning to Scorpius, "She has been here a few times, mostly for digestion trouble, hasn't really been eating well since the second week of school. She also came in last week because of a broken arm, said she fell down the stairs, frankly I'm a bit worried that's she's going to be here as much as her father was here," she admitted.

Scorpius only nodded at the explanation, so this wasn't Lily's first visit to the infirmary, nor would it be her last judging by what Madam Pomfrey was saying. He wondered what was the real reason for the broken arm and bruises; surely Lily wasn't that clumsy that she fell down the stairs twice in two weeks? But he didn't voice his concern to Madam Pomfrey, he didn't want Lily to think that he was being too nosy into her well being. "And I hope you're not going to spread that around the school," Madam Pomfrey's voice cut in surprising Scorpius as he turned to Madam Pomfrey who had a steely gaze.

He knew that she was talking about, his father had admitted that he had spread a few nasty rumours while he was at school, of course he regretted it now and told Scorpius to never do such a thing. "Of course Madam Pomfrey, you can count on me to keep silent," Scorpius said truthfully as the matron's smile returned again as she bid him a goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

The months passed by and before Scorpius knew it, it was already October. He was studying hard in the library, the teachers were just as tough, if not tougher, on schoolwork then they were when his father had been a student there. Not surprising as Hogwarts was quite famous, more so because of Harry Potter, and they had a standard to uphold. He didn't mind it, he liked studying because he learned new things each day, things that he would be able to use in the real world once he graduated…of course it was far away but a boy could dream couldn't he?

He had also been hearing talks about Lily, normally he wouldn't listen to them Hogwarts was always talking about the Potter-Weasley family. Whether it was which one was the cutest, the most handsome, to even their abilities, comparing them to their parents. Of course no one paid any attention to Scorpius' family, it was as though they didn't want to think about the Malfoy offspring; it was fine by Scorpius as he wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible. However he had heard some startling whispers when he pass by the corridor concerning Lily, he noticed that from the third week onwards it had progressed from Lily struggling with schoolwork shooting down straight to Lily getting detentions because she wasn't doing her homework at all. That surprised Scorpius, sure first-year work was a bit hard since they wanted you to get in the rhythm of things, but surely it wasn't that hard that it wasn't doable?

One time he heard some Hufflepuff and Gryffindor talk that Lily had lashed out against a teacher, apparently the teacher kept asking why she didn't do her Charms homework when Lily yelled at him and told him that she didn't do it because she was too tired. That had cost her a detention and ten points from Hufflepuff, some were saying that she was even doing this to garner attention as she wasn't exactly in the spotlight with her cousin and two brothers constantly doing something amazing such as the Quidditch match recently against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor where Ravenclaw was flattened due to James Potter scoring a lot of goals, and Albus catching the snitch just before the Ravenclaw seeker could.

Scorpius wondered about all of this, was Lily really doing all of this just to get some attention on her? It sounded pretty extreme if that was the case. Surely she's gotten enough attention already being the only daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter? Perhaps not more then her brother, but still she would have gotten some attention being the only Potter family to actually be in Hufflepuff, in fact Scorpius thought she would have a throng of fans at her beck and call…okay perhaps that was a little bit excessive, but still she should have some friends.

However he shook his head and concentrated on his essay, he didn't have time to let his mind wander around on problems that he didn't have any concern in, '_Yeah right…admit it Scorpius you are concerned for her,'_ his brain told him sighing knowing that it was right. Although the Potter-Weasley family were the 'natural' enemy of the Malfoy it still didn't mean that Scorpius couldn't care about Lily. It was a mystery for him to solve, secretly of course, and if he did manage to solve it then he would keep it to himself no matter what it was about. He then groaned as he threw his quill away, how in Merlin's beard was he to concentrate while a thousand thoughts buzzed around his head? He got up wanting to walk around the library a bit, that always calmed him down and let him refocus back on the task.

It was when he turned towards the spells section that he saw Lily there, she wasn't reading a book or anything like that, instead she was sleeping. Stacks of books were surrounding her, like an imaginary, wall and she was definitely sleeping. Scorpius couldn't really blame her, sometimes he found himself falling asleep while doing something in the library. It had that affect on students as Scorpius smiled and watched her for a while, he was about to turn away and go back to his desk when he heard Lily moaning, he frowned and turned back towards her. Her face now betrayed discomfort as she shifted left and right while murmuring something indiscernible.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked approaching the girl carefully, was she having a nightmare? He never saw anyone have a nightmare before, and he had never had one either, but it looked like she was having one, "Lily wake up."

"N-no d-don't…" Lily responded, "p-please d-don't…I'll be good…" Scorpius frowned more. What was she talking about? What was she even dreaming? "I-I'm sorry, I'll be g-good…please don't hurt me…" Lily continued to mumble, as her nightmare seems to be more vivid and scarier as she was now panting hard. Scorpius' eyes widened, who was hurting Lily? Did someone hurt her? He momentarily thought that her brothers was bullying her around, but that didn't seem possible since Albus told him that James was very protective of his sister and he exclaimed that he wished she was in Gryffindor rather then Hufflepuff.

The nightmare seemed to escalate as she was now whimpering more Scorpius deciding to intervene as he gingerly shook Lily's shoulder. Instantly her eyes flew opened and she slapped Scorpius hard out of reflex, "Ouch," Scorpius said softly feeling the stinging slap on his cheek as Lily's eyes focused back to reality before widening.

"Oh my god, oh my god I'm so s-sorry," Lily said her tone betraying fear as she curled up more, "I-I didn't m-mean to do that."

"It's fine," Scorpius said, "are you okay Lily? You seemed to have a nightmare?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Lily said, "it's n-nothing."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked, "Is someone…hurting you?" Lily's eyes widened more when she heard that as he nodded, "Yeah, you were muttering for someone to stop hurting you and stop doing something…look Lily, I'm not like my father was, I want to help you."

"You m-must ha-have heard w-wrong," Lily said, "n-no one's hurting m-me."

"Protecting the guy who did this to you won't do you any good, if anything it'll make things worse," Scorpius retorted. For a while Lily looked at Scorpius, like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell him what was going on, her mouth then opened and Scorpius thought that she was finally going to tell him. But then she shook her head looked down.

"N-no…I-I can't…they'll h-hurt me," Lily said softly shaking her head more, as tears ran down her face, "they'll hurt m-me if they f-find o-out."

"I promise Lily, they won't hurt you," Scorpius said, "look why don't you tell your brothers or cousins if not me, they're your family."

Lily shook her head again, "T-they have enough o-on their mind w-without worrying a-about m-m-me," she said, "I'll b-be a good girl…" she began rocking back and forth as her voice took a dreamy tone, "they won't h-hurt me i-if I'm a good girl."

"Lily," Scorpius whispered brushing back a bit of her hair, he wondered if the bruises and broken arm that he had witnessed a month ago were the result of whatever Lily wasn't telling him. He couldn't think of a possible reason of what could cause something like this, Lily was spiralling towards destruction if she kept up, it was like she had been broken…no more exact it was like her spirit had been broken by something, or someone. He just wished that he would be able to help her, also now that she was awake Scorpius could see that she had bags under her eyes, it was also red like it was from crying though that could have been just now, but she looked even paler and thinner then before alarming the boy, the situation becoming more dire. If Madam Pomfrey saw her now no doubt she would be writing to Lily's parents immediately whether or not Lily wanted it or not.

"I'm s-so tired S-Scorpius," Lily said making Scorpius' head snapped up, this was the first time she ever said her name, however her tone was still in a dreamy state. She probably wasn't even aware what she was saying, "I-I can't sleep at night…" she informed him.

"So you sleep here in the library?" Scorpius asked, that would make sense as the library was quiet and no one would come to disturb her if they found her like this. He reached out to wipe a tear off her cheek, but the moment his hand touched it she flinched and shuffled away with fear in her eyes, almost like on reflex knocking some books in the process, "It's okay," he said with an almost sad voice…he really wished that he could help her somehow.

"P-please go away S-Scorpius…I'm so t-tired," Lily said and her voice did sound tired.

"Please let me help you Lily," Scorpius said, "your grades are dropping, I've heard talks that you're lashing out at the teachers. At this rate you won't pass anything," he said hoping that would snap her back to reality. But it seemed to only make things worse as Lily smiled sadly.

"That's okay…I'm n-n-not as g-good as my br-brothers anyways, not even a-as good as Rosie," she said, "t-that's what she s-said…t-that everyone d-doesn't care about me."

"Then that person is no friend of yours," Scorpius said appaled that someone would say that to Lily, no true friend would ever say that to another, "you should stay away from her if that's what she's saying to you."

Lily seemed to be only half-listening as she continued to look at the various books scattered around her, her fingers brushing against the covers. She then looked at Scorpius with a glint of madness in her before beginning to crawl towards him, "Scorpius," she said in a flirting tone making the boy very uncomfortable, "do y-you want t-to play w-with me?" she asked curiously.

"W-what kind of game?" Scorpius asked not liking her tone one bit. Instead of answering however Lily then jumped into Scorpius' embrace as she smiled sweetly at him, too sweet for his liking, "I-I don't think I like this game Lily," Scorpius said not wanting to push her away for fear of injuring her, but at the same time he needed to get her off of him. But she continued to caress his arms in an unusual way while giggling softly as she went lower, his eyes widening all thoughts of being gentle went out the window as he pushed Lily back and ran several steps backwards, he saw her sprawled on the ground sobbing and curling up.

His heart beating wildly he ran away from the scene not because he detested her, but because he was unsure of what had just happened. Did Lily just try and _flirt_ with him? That was completely out of line, and that scared him a lot, "Damn it what the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he went back to his desk and grabbed his things. When he went back to check up on Lily, but she seemed to have disappeared, and not even a search of the library yielded any result. Calming himself down he decided to try and talk to her the next time they meet, no matter how many times it took he will get the truth out of her, he wondered if he was caring because she was a Potter and therefore wanted to have the Malfoy on good terms with them, or it was because he genuinely cared for her? "But I can't be falling in love with her…right?" he asked himself though he was unsure of the answer.

Time flew again, and the Christmas holiday was soon upon them. It had been so far an eventful time; ever since that incident in the library Scorpius had made it his personal mission to find the truth from Lily. Most would have said that he was being too nosy, after all it was her own problems that she had to deal with, however Scorpius had a vague feeling that this was the kind of problem that she wouldn't be able to deal with alone and that she needed help in order to resolve it. He tried to find her during his spare time, but he was hampered by the fact that he didn't know what her schedule was like, and no one was willing to help him. Indeed there were several times where Jacob had threatened him, a few times the burly Hufflepuff had beaten him before promptly telling him to stay out of 'their business'.

Scorpius expected resistance from Amara, and Jacob. They seemed to be the only two Hufflepuff that Lily was ever around whenever he saw her; it was a constant element that Scorpius had to deal with. However it wasn't just those two that he had to avoid, but also Lily's older brother James; it came to no little surprise that everyone would be whispering that Scorpius had been 'stalking' Lily intending to do her harm, perhaps even instigated by Amara. Naturally James came to have a little 'chat' with Scorpius, which involved smashing him onto the wall one night with no one around, "Listen to me you filthy prat," he growled, "I don't know what you intend to do with my sister, and I'm pretty damn sure it's nothing good knowing your family's track record. If I hear that you're hurting her, or even intimidating her you can bet on it that I'll find you and make sure you never intimidate anyone else ever again."

Scorpius made no move to defend himself, James wasn't going to believe him that someone else was hurting Lily, though he did ask a question, "Have you ever seen your sister lately?" he asked trying to sound non-threatening as possible.

James' eyes narrowed, "What's it to you? Are you threatening her?"

"No, no, just wondering if you seen her you would probably be a little suspicious about some things…like I have," Scorpius said hoping that his hint would at least alert James that something was wrong, and that he would check up on Lily at least.

"Ha! You know that Lily and me are in different houses, and I rarely see her anyways. Besides Amara, sweet girl, says that she's doing just fine and has plenty of friends," James said as Scorpius had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"And heard any rumours about your sister lately?" Scorpius asked, surely someone as popular as James could not turn a deaf ear to rumours about his sister's behaviour. Even he would have heard something at least.

"As you said, rumours," James said though a flicker of worry did pass through his eyes, so he had heard them and he was starting to get suspicious, "anyways you got your warning. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister," and with that James walked away. Coincidentally enough around the same time all rumours about Lily's behaviour or failing grades seemed to stop, almost like on command, Scorpius wondered if Amara, or Jacob had anything to do with that. But that didn't stop the students from whispering to one another about Lily's decline, it was amazing what people said when they thought there was no one eavesdropping and Scorpius was quite good at remaining undetected.

However he had been unable to talk directly to Lily, the few times he did manage to do so she seemed to look away from Scorpius and continue to talk to herself. Saying that she wasn't good enough to be a Potter, or that her brothers didn't care about her, she also seemed to be more and more tired until Scorpius was sure that she needed a good two day's worth of rest before regaining her strength; perhaps her nightmares were escalating to the point that she couldn't sleep? He asked her if she would like to tell Madam Pomfrey about it, but she would only shake her head and act so scared that Scorpius had to drop the idea completely before she calmed down. It seemed she was scared about anyone finding out about her situation making things a lot worse, if Lily didn't tell anyone about her situation then there was no way that anyone else would know.

Right now he was walking towards his common room after dinner, he had work to do and he didn't have time hanging around with the others. They wouldn't miss him anyways, he didn't have a lot of friends, only a few and even then they weren't really best friends. He was walking down a corridor when he heard someone sobbing, he stopped wondering if he had misheard it, there were plenty of ghosts here in Hogwarts and not all of them had happy endings…perhaps it was Myrtle crying again, that ghostly girl never seemed to be happy. However he had not misheard it as he heard it again making him curious about who it was, probably some girl who had her heart broken by a boy, he had seen plenty of that going around especially with the third years upwards. His father had said that falling in love in any year lower then sixth year was inviting disaster, but didn't Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fell in love sometime during their fourth or fifth year? Perhaps they were just special people, and under special circumstances.

Expecting to be comforting a broken-hearted girl his own heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was Lily who was crying. He thought he saw her at dinner tonight, but she must have slipped past him while he was busy eating making him wonder just what exactly had she been doing if she wasn't eating at the Great Hall? She was now curled up against the wall, and whatever happened must have happened recently as Scorpius looked around her and him to make sure there weren't going to be any surprises before walking towars her. "Lily, Lily what's wrong?" he asked crouching next to her.

Lily looked at Scorpius, her eyes red and full of fear, "S-Scorpius w-what are you d-doing here? I-Is dinner done?" she asked.

"Not for a while, I just sneaked out so I can do some homework," Scorpius said, "what happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

"N-nothing happened," Lily said wiping the tears away as Scorpius' eyes widened when he saw that one of Lily's cheek was flaming red, suspiciously in the shape of a handprint, "i-it's nothing Scorpius."

"Did someone hurt you?" Scorpius asked again, "You need to tell me Lily, whoever this person he, or she has no right to do this to you, or anyone. Was it Amara? Or was it Jacob?"

Lily shook her head as she sobbed again, "I c-can't, I can't," she said, "they'll hurt me more if I told anyone. And even if I do…my life is over, no one will even want to look at me anymore."

"No you're wrong!" Scorpius said a little louder then he wanted to be making Lily jump in fear, "s-sorry about that. But you're wrong Lily, your life won't be over if you tell me who it is, if you tell Headmaster Darren who it is, you know why? Because the person who is doing this to you will never hurt you again, you'll be safe once again and you can stand proud knowing that you've overcome this adversity."

Lily looked at him and for the first time Scorpius could have sworn that there was a little fire sparked inside of her, like she was seriously contemplating telling the truth, however that seemed to dim with a second but she nodded, "S-Scorpius…d-do you really think so? W-will I be free?"

"Yeah, because I think your dad would make sure no one ever hurts you again," Scorpius said with confidence, what kind of parent would allow the perpetrator to even be in the same school as their children if this was happening to them?

"Ok then…I'll tell you," Lily said with a shaky breath as she curled up against Scorpius and closed her eyes, "it all began the second week I was at Hogwarts. Until that day everything was fine, I was really looking forward to going to the same school as my parents…" Lily then began to recount her traumatising time at school. It had first began when Amara had approached her one night after everyone else had been asleep, at first they had just simply talked about what to expect in a Hogwarts education and Lily enjoyed the talks since Amara was knowledgeable about a lot of things. But then Amara talked about an 'initiation' just for the Hufflepuff female first years, something that was very secretive, naturally Lily had never heard of such a thing but went along anyways as Amara sat next to Lily and then did the unthinkable, she leaned forward and kissed Lily lightly.

To say that Lily was shocked would be an understatement as she immediately retracted and looked at Amara in shock, but the fifth year merely said it was a tradition to do this. Lily protested and moved to go to her room, threatening that she would tell their head of house if Amara tried that ever again. However Amara turned violent at that point and slapped Lily hard, saying that she wasn't as good as her brother were and she should stop being a pampered princess. From then on things grew progressively worse, the abuse grew worse at an alarming rate to the point that Lily could have sworn she had lost her innocence long ago. When Scorpius inquired if she had meant what he thought she meant she gave a sad smile and shook her head, it had only reached up to touching and groping, but she was sure that one of these days it would be taken too far making Scorpius shudder with fear and horror.

But Amara would not be her only tormentor, soon Jacob also joined in and he was much worse then Amara. Whereas Amara would abuse her sexually and emotionally, Jacob abused her physically and he was responsible for most of the bruises and broken arms that had been inflicted upon her during the year. Scorpius gasped shocked that not one, but two students would do such a thing to Lily? He asked her why and she said that she didn't know, they never told her why only telling her that they didn't like the looks of her and simply decided to 'put her in her place'.

By the time Lily had finished telling her story Scorpius could only feel a seething anger burning inside of him, he felt like hexing the two of them into oblivion and damn what the consequences would be. But he knew such a thing would be foolish, he would undoubtedly be beaten back due to them being two years older then him, and even if he did managed to do so he would only be put on detention for attacking fellow students and nothing would stop Jacob and Amara from abusing Lily even further. The course of action was clear on what he needed to do looking at Lily, "Lily, I think that we need to talk to Headmaster Darren-"

"N-no he c-can't know!" Lily exclaimed her eyes bulging out of her socket in fear, "H-he'll tell everyone."

"I doubt he'll tell anyone about something as serious as this," Scorpius said, "we can also talk to your dad as well."

"I don't want them to know either…I'm…I'm too ashamed of myself," Lily said on the verge of tears once again.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," Scorpius said, "think about it Lily. If we don't tell anyone then they'll continue to abuse you and degrade you more, and like you said it'll escalate until something…bad happens," not wanting to say the word as he feared it would make Lily even more hysterical, "also think about the other girls, surely you're not the only one right?"

"S-sometimes Amara says s-she has o-other girls…I-I've never met them…" Lily said, "T-the Hufflepuffs a-are afraid of Amara and Jacob…I don't know why."

"Then let's save them too," Scorpius said, "you want to help them don't you?" he asked as Lily looked at Scorpius and seemed to be having an internal fight with herself as she rocked back and forth. Scorpius' mind, while she was having this, was working hard trying to think up of ways to explain what kind of power did these two have over the Hufflepuff? Prefects? A good choice, but it wouldn't explain why the older students ignored this completely, unless several of them were in on this but from what Lily was saying it seemed only Jacob and Amara were her tormentors…perhaps the school faculty can get to the bottom of this.

"Alright," Lily finally said making Scorpius turn to her, "a-alright…I-I'll go to Professor Darren," Scorpius beamed at Lily.

"That's the way," Scorpius said hoping that with this Lily would be safe, _'Merlin's beard…it hasn't even been a full year yet and I'm already neck deep in something like this,'_ Scorpius thought to himself as he looked at Lily and saw that if she was really confident about herself, she would have looked quite cute. _'Woah there Scorpius, don't take advantage of the situation, you'll be no better then those two creeps'_ his mind said as Scorpius agreed with it. Whatever feeling he had for Lily right now would have to wait until he could get Lily to Headmaster Darren.


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

To say that Scorpius wasn't expecting Harry Potter would be laughable, but he certainly did not expect the Golden Trio plus one in the form of Ginny Weasley. Scorpius would not be able to even recall what had happened during his trip to Headmaster Darren's office, the only thing he did know was that when he told the headmaster that he needed to talk to him he simply held up his hand, "I had a feeling that something like this would happened, but I truly hoped that I had been wrong," he said cryptically as he told Scorpius to wait in his office with Lily. Scorpius had never been to the headmaster's office and he found it quite intriguing, especially with the portraits continually talking to him and asking him what he had done to deserve being sent to the headmaster's office.

Lily for her part was frightened as she whimpered; "It's okay," Scorpius said with a small smile to reassure the girl, "we're doing the right thing."

After what seemed like hours, though it could have well be at least a quarter of an hour Darren returned with Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Granger. Along with them were also James and Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin who had come as an 'escort'. The moment Scorpius saw all of them his bravery nearly left him, he could deal with Lily's parents and the headmaster, but to have a good portion of the Potter-Weasley with him? He felt very scared now, Lily seemed to have picked up on this as she whimpered even more and seemed on the verge of another breakdown. "What's going on? Why is he here?" James asked jerking towards Scorpius.

"I would ask that only Lily's immediate family be allowed to stay, could I ask Mr and Miss Weasley to temporarily leave? This is a rather sensitive matter and I only asked you so that you can support Lily in this time of great crisis," Darren said softly.

"She's just as much part of our family as we are part of hers," Ron retorted.

"I understand that, but the less people that are here initially the less impact it will have on her mind," Darren said. This made the others very confused, and Ginny was becoming more frantic to find out what exactly was going on, the Weasley family left grudgingly leaving the Potter family behind. "Now that is settled perhaps it is time for Mr Malfoy to explain the situation," he said gravely as Scorpius looked at Lily before back at the adults, took a deep breath and began to repeat everything that Lily had told them. He tried to keep it as monotone as possible, to block them from the trauma that Lily had suffered as much as possible, however that proved to be a fruitless task as everyone's eyes first widened in shock over the kiss but it quickly escalated into full anger and shock. After Scorpius told the story he felt exhausted, he never thought retelling something like this could make him so exhausted, now that he was saying from his own mouth he could tell how hard it must have been for Lily to repeat this to him in her own words. Everyone's reaction to this was short of what one would expect, Ginny broke down crying and went to hug her daughter, Lily flinching from the touch making Ginny cry even more, Harry was in shock as he sat down on a chair while Lupin was equally in shock, but was able to guide his godfather to a seat before he missed and fall to the floor. Albus and James' reaction however was short of fury, "THAT BLOODY PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL MURDER HIM!" James roared and turned to get out, but Albus held him back though half-heartedly for he too was furious over Jacob and Amara's action.

James' shout attracted the attention of the Weasley family as they burst in taken aback at Ginny crying while Harry sat there in shock, "What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked while Hermione scolded him about language. Scorpius stifled a sigh, he would now have to recount the entire story to the Weasley family since they haven't heard it. But Harry helped him out with a few choice words.

"Lily's been abused," he said softly and in a dazed voice.

"A-abused?" Rose asked scandalized, "W-what does that mean mum?" she asked as Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and shook her head while Ron, although not knowing what the word truly meant, understood that it must have been something very bad judging by how Ginny was acting now. Lily was in her mother's arm as Ginny continued to apologise to her.

"No…h-how did this happen?" Hermione asked to Harry.

"It seems two fifth year Hufflepuffs, Jacob McGinnes and Amara Bellici, have tormented Miss Potter for almost half the year. She has been punched, kicked, had a few broken limbs and, to my great regret, has been sexually molested as well," Darren said as it was now the Weasley family's turn to gasp in shock.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Rose cried out, "How? How could no one see this?" she asked looking at James and Albus, James was now leaning against the wall with a dazed look on her face while Albus looked unsure of what to do, or say, "What were you two doing?" she asked.

"I didn't know…" James said softly, "I never knew."

"None of us did mate, we thought Lily was safe with Amara and Jacob. I mean…we talked to them everyday and they said that she was happy and had lots of friends," Albus said trying hard to lessen the blow to his brother's spirit, but deep inside he knew that he had failed Lily as much as all of them did.

"We should have tried to visit her at least once a week," James said looking at his brother, "we should have tried to talk to her during breakfast and dinner…why didn't we? She was right in front of us!" as he slammed his fist into the wall crying out in rage while Rose simply hugged her cousin.

Albus looked at Scorpius with a mixture of gratitude, and curiosity, "How did you know Scorpius?" he asked.

Scorpius looked up as everyone was looking at him, "Yeah…now to think of it I did hear some rumours you were stalking Lily, you even warned me about her…damn it how could I be so stupid?" he asked himself as Scorpius gave a small nod.

"I-I kind of got suspicious a few months back, purely by chance when Lily dropped her books, she looked nervous around Amara and Jacob. But I didn't really suspect anything until I was in the library where Lily had a nightmare," he explained leaving out the detail where she tried to flirt with him, it would probably be taken as a bad sign and had him in trouble with Lily's family, "I-I should have told you sir," Scorpius said looking at Darren with a look of embarrassment and shame on his face, "Lily would have been much safer then."

"On the contrary Mr Malfoy it would have done her no good if I had intervene sooner, she would have merely denied everything and no doubt Mr McGinnes and Miss Bellici would have tormented her harsher and more quietly," Darren replied, "I needed Miss Potter to fully explain her situation with willingness so that we may be aware of the full extent of her torment."

"You knew?" Ginny asked fury contorting her face, "You knew about this and you just let them continue on?"

"Ginny," Harry said going to his wife's side in an attempt to calm her down, but she was seething with fury.

"Why didn't you tell us? We are her parents!" she screamed at Darren, who seemed remarkably calm in the face of a mother's fury, "For God sake she could have been hurt worse or…or…" she shook her head and sat down sobbing.

"I could have told you what was going on, but like I said I needed hard evidence, mostly I needed Miss Potter to explain in her own words what has been happening to her and if there are any other people involved in this," Darren said calmly.

"How did you know Professor Darren?" Rose asked.

"Madam Pomfrey has told me about Miss Potter's weekly visit to the infirmary, broken arm and bruises though common are not so common that it requires weekly visits. Miss Potter's drastic drop in grades, temper problems and lashing out against anyone is also indicative of an abuse," Darren replied.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Hermione asked, "You used to work with the NSPCC didn't you?"

"The what?" Ron asked.

"National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children," Hermione replied, "basically they deal with these kinds of things on a daily basis. We must be fortunate to pick you up after McGonnagal retired, though I never thought we would have found a wizard living amongst the muggles."

"There are more of us then we ever care to admit," Darren said with a smile, "but yes I have seen many cases such as this and I am sorry to say that it has occurred on the very grounds of Hogwarts. I will deal with this immediately."

"I don't want them just expelled," Ginny snarled, "I want them in Azkaban!"

"Ginny we can't just-" Ron said but stopped when his sister glared at him with enough ferocity to kill a person three times over if she was a Basilisk, "okay…" he whimpered in fear.

"I agree," Harry said, "Azkaban is the place they belong," making Ron look at Harry with surprise on his face.

"Don't," Hermione said stopping her husband from arguing, she knew the signs when Harry and Ginny were hell-bent on doing something and this is one of them. Besides she was sure a lot of people would agree that Azkaban would be an appropriate punishment for those two though she didn't voice this out loud.

"Then I suspect you wish to arrest them now?" Darren stated rather then asked as Harry nodded, "Just family I assume?" as Harry nodded a second time, "Very well then," he said turning to Scorpius, "you are dismissed Mr Malfoy, you may wish to avoid the Hufflepuff common room unless you want to witness a rather gruesome arrest," Darren said as Scorpius didn't know if he was joking or not.

Harry then got up and walked towards Scorpius, he felt a little afraid, this was the man that defeated Lord Voldemort and had been his father's mortal enemy for most of Draco's school life. He had heard great things about the man and wondered what he would want with Scorpius, "Thank you," Harry said, "I…your father and I were enemies, and we could never see eye-to-eye about certain things. I'm sure that animosity has grown to you, and my children and nephews and nieces."

"Actually Mr Potter I hold no grudge, or anger towards you or any of your children. My dad told me that he wanted to be friends with you, he regretted his time as a student, but he just never knew how to make up to you," Scorpius said as Harry's eyes looked surprised.

"Did he? Well perhaps it's time I visited old Draco," he said with a smile while Ron looked shocked, "but thank you…for helping Lily, none of us will forget that," and with that he turned to go out the door to arrest Jacob and Amara.

"Well I guess that is that," Darren said, "you are free to go now as before," as Scorpius got out of his chair and walked out before going towards the dungeons, thinking about it he might as well go down further and walk towards the basement where the Hufflepuff basement was. He never visited there even when his own common room was just a level above it there had been no reason for him to go down there, and he ran the risk of actually being pelted by something nasty. However this time he did have a reason to go there even if it was nothing more then to satisfy his curiosity about what would happen, sighing he went down the flight of steps that descended down to the Hufflepuff common room.

Immediately he could hear loud noises and the sound of people shouting, followed by an audible bang, he quickened his steps to see what could have been described as chaos. Jacob was fighting against Harry and Ron, as the two Aurors tried to subdue the Hufflepuff since Jacob was wildly firing spells left and right while Amara had already been subjugated and was watched over by Teddy. Hermione was trying to help Harry and Ron out, but ended up trying to make sure that James didn't do anything rash. Scorpius dodged a stunning spell as it sailed past him wondering whether or not he should intervene, it wouldn't look good if he just got in the way of an arrest.

Jacob then turned and saw Scorpius as his eyes widened in fury, "You!" he shouted, Harry took the opportunity as he stunned Jacob and arrested him immediately. Scorpius had been rather surprised that Jacob had the observation to notice him, considering that there were a lot of Slytherin and Hufflepuff students gathered around the place while the teachers tried to keep order in the corridors. But he guessed he must have stood out since Jacob had met him before, Amara and Jacob were then taken out of the corridor while a mob of students followed them merely for entertainment purposes.

Scorpius simply stood in the empty corridor before going back to his common room, not much for him to do. He had done his job and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be seeing Lily anytime soon, that didn't matter as long as she was safe, a wry smile came on his face as he entered the common room.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Holidays

The days following the Christmas break was painfully slow, at least that's how it felt like to Scorpius. It had been a hectic time following Amara and Jacob's arrest, tensions between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had never been at an all time high; the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffidnor was laid aside and forgotten which brought relief to Scorpius since that meant that he wouldn't have to put up with the jeering he get whenever he past a Gryffindor.

However this doesn't come with it's own share of problems. The Hufflepuff house were in disgrace now with almost two hundred points deducted from them, many were saying they were lucky they didn't lose all of their points, fights between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were also becoming common with James Potter leading the charge, there weren't any champions for the Hufflepuff except for a few of Jacob's friends, but that quickly evaporated when they were questioned by Aurors about their involvement with Lily's abuse and since then they never defended their friend again.

Strangely enough there weren't a lot of rumours about what exactly Jacob and Amara had been arrested for, Scorpius had a vague feeling that everyone knew what happened exactly with them and they weren't very keen on voicing it out. Scorpius also heard some rumours that some girls had been brought to the headmaster's office, all Hufflepuff, it was unthinkable that this kind of thing could be happening right under the very noses of the teachers. Soon it was time for Christmas holidays and Scorpius was looking forward to going back home. He had written to his parents about what had happened and they had responded with praise and pride for their son, his father had even said that Harry was visiting the Malfoy manor regularly and he expressed interest in mending the two family's relationship, that made Albus and Scorpius smile, "So does that mean we can be real friends now?" he asked when they were on the Hogwarts Express as Scorpius told Albus, Rose and James about his letter. Although the Gryffindor no longer harass Scorpius lest they wish to be on the receiving end of a nasty hex, it was still better for them to meet in secret rather then openly.

"Maybe, I mean during the holidays certainly, but I'm not sure how the other students will feel," Scorpius said.

"Nonsense, once they see that two enemies can work things out then unity all over the school will increase," Albus said optimistically.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to go easy on you Scorp," James said, "for Quidditch I mean."

"I'm not on the house team," Scorpius said, as James looked surprised.

"Really? I thought you would be considering your father was a Seeker for Slytherin along with our dad for Gryffindor," he replied.

"I don't have the same aptitude for flying as my father had," Scorpius said however he knew that his father bought his way into the Quidditch team so he didn't know if his father was any good at flying either. He probably wasn't if Slytherin haven't won a house cup in almost two decades.

"Shame," James simply said, "I thought I would have the chance to have a good healthy rivalry with you."

"Isn't Transfiguration enough?" Scorpius asked as he and James were quite good at Transfiguration and there wasn't a single lesson where the two of them weren't duking it out trying to outdo the other. So far James had been the better one though Scorpius was quickly catching up to him.

"You need more then one subject to have a rivalry," James said as Scorpius simply smirked while the scenery blurred before them. The Hogwarts Express then docked as the students clamoured around the door hoping to be the first ones out to their holidays as Scorpius grabbed his luggage. There had been a question burning inside of him for a while now, Lily had not been back at school according to Albus, she had been taken straight home by her mother, but anything else other then that Albus didn't tell him.

"So James…how's your sister?" Scorpius asked hoping to sound casual as James frowned.

"I can't really say Scorp," he replied, "mum and dad really haven't told me how she's going. Says that they'll explain everything once we get home," as Scorpius nodded. That was for the best, even though everyone knows that letters are private things and there is an unspoken rule of never reading another student's letter unless they gave you permission to read it, there were some students who always want to read a letter if they saw a student reading it. Especially if they like to torment people, it would make sense that the Potters wouldn't tell James over a letter on how their sister was going.

"Right," Scorpius simply said. His parents were there waiting for him as they waved while he couldn't see either Harry or Ginny, "where's your dad?" he asked.

"They're not coming, mum's at home with Lily while dad's taking care of some things. Uncle Ron is picking us up," Albus said, "I guess we'll see you after the break hey?"

"Yeah unless you guys invite me to your home," Scorpius said half-jokingly not knowing whether or not they would allow a Malfoy into their home.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Albus said excitedly, "I'll ask dad once he gets home, it would be so cool if you stayed over Scorpius."

"You sure? I mean I know our dads aren't really rivals anymore-" Scorpius said.

"Ah who cares what the others think, I mean the wizarding community, I'm sure Rose will love to have you over at our house too," as Scorpius looked surprised.

"Wait you all of your family members live in a single house?" Scorpius asked, he had a mansion that had been the Malfoy's for a long time, but at the very least they had enough rooms for two families…he couldn't imagine having multiple families living there. Though he had to admit that the Potter-Weasley family were a tight-knight group so it would make sense to have all of them live under the one roof…though that would mean one really big house.

"Merlin's beard Scorpius!" Albus said in a shocked voice while laughing at the same time, "That's impossible! No…only me and Rose's family live in the same house seeing as how our parents were the closest to each other," he explained making Scorpius blush.

"Oh right, well I'll have to ask my dad," Scorpius said, "but if he says yes I'll certainly be there."

"No problem, I think my dad will think it'll be loads of fun, though I'm not sure what Uncle Ron will say…he doesn't really like your family a lot," Albus said.

"I'm sure if I ask him nicely he'll say yes," Rose quipped, "he can never say no to me."

"That's because you've inherited your mother's intelligence," James commented. After they had said their goodbyes he went to his parents and hugged both of them.

"Hello Scorpius, how was school?" she asked.

"It was quite…exciting mother," Scorpius simply replied not sure how to exactly say what was going on through his head, his father seemed to know as he gave me a small smile that could have easily be seen as a cold smirk.

"We're proud of you Scorpius, you did the right thing, not a lot of people would have the foresight, or courage to tell the headmaster what was going on. Though in retrospect no one would ever have imagined something like this was happening," his father said before turning and going towards one of those muggle cars. His father had gotten his licence to drive a year ago, even though he would have preferred to go using magical means such as Apparition, Floo, or even flying. But his mother had convinced him that even if they don't use the cars that often it was still good to learn how to drive, and so his father took her advice and is now a qualified driver.

None of the Malfoys talked during the whole trip back home, neither parents knew how to broach the subject to Scorpius, and Scorpius didn't have anything interesting to say, "How's work dad?" he asked as Draco was working at Borgin and Burkes since the Ministry wouldn't allow him to work there due to bitter feelings between them and the Malfoys, no company or shop would allow him to work actually, the only place that accepted Draco was Borgin and Burkes and even then Draco did not like to work there due to its strong association with Dark objects.

"Same as ever," he drawled, "nothing exciting ever turns up anymore. Dark objects are being destroyed left and right, it's starting to get really difficult to find anything these days."

"Oh," was all Scorpius could say, he wondered what would happen if Borgin and Burkes were forced to close down. His father would be out of a job and with the likelihood of him finding another one close to zero Scorpius was really scared because his family wouldn't be able to pay the education fees, and although there was a fund out there to help students who couldn't really pay for it Scorpius wondered if they would even be considered.

"Don't worry too much Scorpius," his mother said, "it'll all work out," as Scorpius merely nodded as they arrived at their manor, it was quite big with several rooms, the roof painted in red and the wall just as white as ever, there was a garden with several peacocks strolling around. It wasn't as grand as it used to be as his father had told him, it used to be bigger, but when the Malfoys used a lot of their wealth to keep them out of prison they had lost a substantial part of the land along with it. But to Scorpius it was big enough, bigger then most houses anyways. The next day an owl flew into Scorpius' window, he recognised it as Hedwig II, Albus' pet owl named after his father's deceased owl, Hedwig II dropped a letter. Scorpius picked up the letter and began reading it.

_Hey Scorpius,_

_I talked to dad and his said that it's fine for you to stay over for the Christmas holiday if you want. Uncle Ron was a bit hesitant at first, but after Rose begged him he relented and said that it was fine for you to come over. If your parents says yes then send back your reply and we'll pick you up in two days time, if not then still send back a reply._

_Hope to see you soon._

_From Albus_

Scorpius could barely hold his smile as he dashed towards the living room where his parents were as they looked up to him, "Dad, mum, can I go and live with the Potters and Weasleys this Christmas holiday?" he asked excitedly. The two adults exchanged looks before Astoria raised an eyebrow as Draco shrugged.

"It would be good for him," Astoria said.

"As long as he's happy I'm fine with it, Harry was just telling me the other day that we should have dinner together. Though convincing the others is the hard part though," Draco replied.

Astoria then looked at Scorpius, "Do you want to go there for the Christmas holidays?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed bursting with excitement.

"Then you can go," Astoria said as Scorpius smiled and quickly ran back to his room where he wrote back a reply before giving it to Hedwig II he tried to offer it food, but it refused instead quickly flying back to its home. The next two days went in a flash, Scorpius spend those times busy packing everything up, he wanted everything to be ready when Albus picked him up and he didn't have anything else to do anyways so he might as well pack everything up before hand. It also pleased his mother who told him that he did everything himself unlike last time where she had to do everything making Scorpius blush.

Around noon the doorbell rang as Scorpius excitedly opened the door to see Albus with his father, "Hey Scorp," Albus said as Scorpus invited them in, "everything ready?"

"You bet," Scorpius said, "got everything packed yesterday."

"He's been quite excited to go to your home," Astoria replied as she turned to Harry, "tea Harry?" she asked.

"No thank you, I need to be at the Auror's office after I pick Scorpius up," Harry said with a courteous smile.

"Alright then, Scorpius is everything ready?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah let me just get it," Scorpius said as he charmed his trunk to the bottom of the stairs before pulling it the rest of the way in, "all set now."

"Great, have fun dear," Astoria said kissing Scorpius as he kissed her back. He then went up to his dad and hugged him.

"See you in a week-and-a-half's time," Draco said as he looked at Harry and a sliver of a smile crept up his face.

"He'll be fine," Harry said voicing out Draco's unsaid worry, "I'll make sure of it."

"Of course you will, never could stop protecting people could you?" Draco retorted coldly without him even thinking, "sorry," he said immediately.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Harry said as the two of them laughed. Scorpius was then riding in another car, driven by Harry, as he and Albus entertained themselves playing paper-scissors-rock while they were driven to the Potter manor. When they arrived Scorpius noted that it wasn't as big as his manor, in fact it seemed to be the same size, he thought that being a great hero and all that Harry would have more land. He hid his disappointment from Albus and Harry since it wasn't that much of a big deal, Ginny and James greeted Scorpius as James grinned at him.

"Heya there Scorp, everything went well?" he asked.

"Yes thank you for letting me stay here Mrs Potter," Scorpius said.

"Not a problem Scorpius, and please call me Ginny," she replied.

Rose and Hugo met with Scorpius with delight as they pulled him into the living room where they began to feverently discuss classes and professors, something that Scorpius thought they wouldn't discuss. If it was something like their favourite Quidditch team, or talks about what other family members were doing he would get. "Do you guys like Hogwarts that much?" he asked after they moved from a discussion about Charms to a discussion about Transfiguration.

"Yes!" everyone chorused making Scorpius laugh due to the strange discussion they were having, "don't you?" Rose asked.

"Well…it's school, who likes school that much?" Scorpius asked.

"I do," Rose said pouting.

"Yeah, but you're smart like Aunt Hermione, so that's no surprise," James retorted making Rose stick out her tongue at him.

The discussions were moving at such a fast pace that Scorpius had a hard time keeping up with them, they must do this everyday since none of them looked bothered in the least, not wanting to feel uncomfortable he excused himself and decided to go to the backyard. Perhaps he would spend some time there for a while before returning back to the group, he stepped out to a big garden with lots of flowers and trees smiling as he did so, he didn't have a garden this big back home. The most they had was a few trees and a bed of flowers so this was like stepping into another world altogether.

He then turned his head and saw Lily there, he had almost forgotten her until he saw her, she was sitting down on a swing and was swinging away casually her face in a daze like she was daydreaming about something. Scorpius looked at her for a moment before beginning to approach her, his footsteps almost silent like a ghost, he could barely hear the birds chirping…it was almost like the world had stood still solely for this moment.

As he got closer to her he could hear her humming something, a song, it sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. When he got close enough he looked at her, she looked like she was zoning out completely with no clue as to what was going on around her, an explosion could go off behind her and she would be none the wiser…she seemed fragile as well, she looked so sad making Scorpius wonder if she was getting any better at all despite being away from those bastards, "Lily?" he whispered softly to her.

The result was instantaneous as Lily's head snapped up before turning around to meet him, her eyes then widened and before Scorpius could say anything else she jumped up and tackled him to the ground hugging him fiercely, "L-Lily!" Scorpius exclaimed in surprise as Lily snuggled her face into his shirt.

"Y-you're here S-Scorpius?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Albus invited me to stay, week-and-a-half," Scorpius said as Lily gave a small smile, almost a smile of gladness.

"I see…" she said softly.

"How are you doing?" Scorpius asked, but Lily did not respond instead simply snuggling closer to Scorpius, "Oh…" was all Scorpius could say now knowing that she had not progressed much in recovery, "it's okay…they're gone now, they'll never hurt you again," as he put his hand on her head to comfort her. She flinched making him retract it.

"P-put it b-back," Lily said and when Scorpius didn't know what she meant, "y-your hand…I-I like it o-on my head," as he put his hand back on her head and rubbed it a bit as Lily looked like she loved it as she gave a big smile before Scorpius closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Oi Scorpius you done getting cuddly with my sister?" James voice echoed after a while making Scorpius jerk awake, he hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep, as Lily rubbed her eyes and looked up at Scorpius expectantly.

"What time is it now?" he asked an amused James.

"Noon," James stated, "we would have woken you up earlier, but Rose said you two looked cute together. Though lunch is ready if you two want to join us," as James gave a snigger before turning and going back into the house. Scorpius and Lily joined him a moment later as Albus grinned at the two of them.

"Don't," Scorpius said making everyone laugh, "seriously why did you let me sleep on?"

"Rose said you looked cute, we spent a good thirty minutes looking at you two, you look peaceful when you're sleeping," Albus said as Lily ran up to her mother who began pampering her. Albus then quickly went to Scorpus and whispered to him, "And it looked like Lily had a good sleep too, she hasn't been sleeping well since she got here, lots of nightmares," as Scorpius understood why Lily was so keen on having Scorpius' hand on her head…she felt safe when she could feel him as he smiled.

"No problem, is that part of the reason you invited me over?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I did want you to stay over, but I heard dad discussing with mum that it might be a good idea for you to help Lily out while you stay here. Just warning you mate," Albus said.

"No problem Albus, I'll do everything to help her," Scorpius said.

"Thanks mate, you're the best," Albus said before slapping his back and returning to the dining table. Ginny called Scorpius over as he grinned and nodded going over for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6: An unexpected turn of events

The time he spent at the Potter-Weasley's family manor was the best time of his life. Everyday he would wake up to an explosion or some sort of noise. There never was a moment of quiet at this home, there was always something, and that was what Scorpius really needed. Back home everything was too quiet, his mother would do the housework, and the times where his dad was home it would be spent reading the newspaper, a book, or just drinking tea and looking out to the garden in silent contemplation…it was good, but at the same time it was maddening. So the continuous explosions and excitement grew on Scorpius and he was dragged along to every single thing fuelling his excitement more. He had been in Quidditch matches where the teams were always mixed, chess matches where he was beaten every time he faced Rose though he was able to trounce James and Hugo, and various experiments that Hugo loved to do…like making potions explode much to the dismay of Ginny.

He had also met with the other members of the Potter-Weasley family, mostly Hermione and Ron, Ron was quite hesitant to have Scorpius be friends with his nephews, and children, but he warmed up quickly when he saw that he was nothing like his father. Though he still refused any offer of having dinner at the Malfoy mansion, Hermione was much more tolerant and accepting of Scorpius' presence and she talked to him about classes and professors at Hogwarts. Scorpius was now beginning to understand where their children got their constant discussion about Hogwarts when they weren't talking about anything else. Most had been, like Ron, hesitant at having a former Death Eater's son so close to the Golden Trio and Ginny's children, but they had somewhat either warmed up to him, or they grudgingly accepted it.

But what really stood out during his stay was him, and Lily's relationship, it had been nothing what Scorpius expected. He, and the entire household, would often wake up to the sound of Lily's screaming her head off in the middle of the night as Ginny would comfort her before she would go back to sleep. He fell off his bed the first time that happened and ran towards Lily's room unconsciously, something that Harry had noted, but eventually Scorpius accepted that Lily wasn't going to be rid of those nightmares anytime soon, she also never left his side as she was always seen constantly clutching to him like a small child clutching to a mother. It made Scorpius uncomfortable since he felt like he was the only support that Lily had, he didn't mind that Lily had taken Scorpius as a guardian, but he did wish that she would go to her family…after all they were the ones that wanted to help her the most.

However Harry had said that the psychologist that visit Lily every two days said that perhaps Scorpus was Lily's key to curing her of the trauma. "She says that you would be the one to help Lily through this," Harry said one night after everyone had gone asleep, "Lily seems to think that you're the only one that can help her."

"What about you sir, or her family?" Scorpius asked.

"We've tried helping her Scorpius, we tried talking to her, but she just doesn't say anything whenever we try talking to her about it. The first time she came home after…that day, she was silent, I mean completely silent. She would only nod or shake her head whenever we ask her something, this remained right until you came along. She's talking a little bit to Albus, and James but she talks the most whenever she's around you, or talking to you directly," Harry explained with a pain expression on his face. Scorpius could understand, it must be painful to watch your child slowly shut down from her life and not talk to her family.

"I-I don't know what I can do sir," Scorpus admitted, he never had to deal with something like this, Merlin no one hoped that they would have to deal with this in their life, he just didn't know what he can do to make Lily better.

"Just…just be there for her Scorpius, just talked to her a lot, hopefully she'll regain the confidence she's lost and she'll be the old Lily again," Harry said softly.

"Alright…I'll try my best sir," Scorpius said feeling, for the first time, the pressure of having to take care of someone who wasn't exactly normal. He wondered if he would be able to somehow coax the old Lily back from her shattered psyche? It was a lot to ask for of a thirteen year old boy, but the image of Lily scared and frightened and her being like this for the rest of her life did not sit well with him.

"Thank you Scorpius, it means a lot to us," Harry said. Since that night Scorpius had the benefit of staying with Lily all the time, some mornings he would wake up to find Lily sleeping next to him, as she had slip into his bed during the night and when asked about it she would simply say that she couldn't sleep and felt better sleeping next to him. It had irked Albus a little since he really thought that Lily wouldn't do that, but he understood that if it made Lily happy then it would make him happy. However Scorpius wondered if she would be alright sleeping by herself in the Hufflepuff room as Scorpius wouldn't be able to be there for her 24/7, however Harry said that arrangements had been made.

However for the most part Scorpius' stay had been pleasant, he was sorry that he had to leave after his time was up, but his family wanted him to come home for a few days before they had to return to school. Scorpius had everything packed, as well as some presents from Harry's family as a thank you for having him stay over, before his father came in using the floo, "Everything ready Scorpius?" Draco asked taking a look around Harry's home.

"Yes dad," Scorpius said.

"Thanks for letting him stay here…Harry," Draco said not used to calling his former nemesis by his first name, it had always been by his surname.

"No problem Draco," Harry said, "everyone was really glad to have him here, and a little sad to see him go too."

"I bet," Draco said, "where are your children?"

"They've gone to Diagon Alley with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to do some shopping though Lily's…she's in her room."

"Still no luck?" Draco asked his voice full of genuine concern and worry.

"A bit, but it's still a long road," as Scorpius could feel the eyes of both men on the back of his head, as he tried to ignore the feeling.

"Well I'm sure she'll get better in time, especially when the right elements are in play," Draco said.

"I hope so, see you at Platform 9 ¾?" Harry replied as Draco nodded before taking his son at his side.

"Make sure your luggage is close to you," Draco said before they then apparated home.

The day came for them to return back to school, Scorpius was a bit disappointed that he would have to go back, he liked holidays, but then again all students would feel this way except perhaps those that were really smart and liked schools. The Hogwarts Express shined every brightly as the students looked half somber, and half excited as Scorpius looked around to see Albus there. They had agreed that for the sake of their reputation that they tried not to be too friendly towards each other, even though Slytherin weren't exactly the number one House to hate, that being the Hufflepuff at the moment, but it was still better for them to act a little cold towards each other.

"Study well Scorpius," Astoria said, "try to write to us each week."

"Yes I will," Scorpius said before turning to the train and getting on. He then went into a random compartment and sat there, he usually had the compartments to himself, not a lot of people wanted to be seen associating with the child of a former Death Eater due to the stigma associated with it so usually he would spend the time himself. It was a lonely ride, but it allowed him to do some reading and at worst he would just take a nap, however he heard the door slide opened and his mouth dropped when he saw Lily standing there, "L-Lily what are you doing here?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, but she simply closed the door before climbing up next to me and curling up as she nuzzled her nose into arm. Scorpius sighed as he put his hand on her head, she seemed to like that a lot whenever he does that, but if anyone tries to do it she would just groan and push it away, "Does your brothers know you're here?" Scorpius asked without averting his gaze from the book, he felt her head nod, "Alright…as long as they know, don't want them to think I'm doing something bad to you."

The train ride went in silence despite the fact that Scorpius had Lily at his side, she also spent the ride staring at the wall, like she was thinking of something deeply. He wondered how she would fare going back to the Hufflepuff common room? Surely there would be some arrangements made in regards to that? Though would it benefit Lily in the end? He didn't know, and his father didn't hint towards anything to Scorpius making him think of how frightened Lily would be to be in the same place where she was abused for a long time, "S-Scorpius?" Lily's small voice quipped in as he looked at her, "Do y-you think I…I c-can stay with you?"

"What you mean at Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked as she nodded before he looked at her with a pained expression, "You know that's not possible Lily…we're in two different houses," he said softly.

"B-but…c-can't you give me the password?" Lily asked.

"It's not that simple Lily, Slytherin is still a bad place to be, there are a lot of guys there that don't really like your family because several of them are children of my father's former friends who still teach their children about blood purity. I mean even I was nearly beaten to a pulp my first day there because my father defected at the last minute, you going in there would be…would be a very bad thing," Scorpius said hoping with all of his heart that Lily would understand, and that such prejudice never occurred in the first place.

"Oh…" Lily simply said her disappointment, and fear, apparent, "a-alright…I-I guess I'll have to stay t-there then."

"Look Amara and Jacob are gone," Scorpius said as Lily flinched when the two names were uttered, "no one is going to hurt you again. And if they do then you know you can go to your family, Professor Darren, or…or me for help," Scorpius said.

Lily looked up at Scorpius as they locked eyes for a moment, a moment where Scorpius would admit later on his life that he felt that…he had connected with Lily that they shared some sort of bond with each other, but it quickly broke apart as Lily went back to silence. When the train finally arrived at its destination Lily got out of her seat, she would need to return with the other first years to go back to Hogwarts, "I'll see you later Lily?" Scorpius asked as Lily looked back, her eyes pleading with Scorpius to come with her, but knowing that he couldn't.

"Y-yes Scorpius…we w-will," she said before looked down for a moment and then tackled Scorpius back to his seat before looking at him.

"Uh Lily…what are you doing?" he asked his face becoming red as he nervously looked at her eyes, she then leaned forward and for a moment he thought that she was going to kiss her, as his mind screamed at him to do something. But his body stood still, not knowing what to do, he closed his eyes awaiting the moment where everything would go in shambles, but instead of her lips kissing his he felt his cheek being kissed as he opened his eyes to see a highly embarrassed Lily looking at him.

"S-sorry," she muttered before quickly dashing away from Scorpius as he looked at the opened the door, his mouth hanging open.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked himself after a few minutes of shocked silence.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmeade Trip

"She kissed you?" Albus exclaimed a week later when he, Rose, and Albus met at the corridor.

"Ssh!" Scorpius said looking around wildly, "Scream it out why don't you?"

"Sorry, but seriously? My sister kissed you?" Albus asked again.

"On my cheek, not the lips," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"Wow…I mean…she used to do that to mum and dad before…you know," Albus said as Scorpius nodded in understanding, "but nowadays she doesn't do that…it's fine if it's mum, but when dad tries to kiss her goodnight she just screams and flails…I think she's still having flashbacks."

"I'm surprised that she did that," Rose said, "I mean even when I try to give her a cute kiss like we used to do she doesn't scream or anything, but she flinches."

"I mean what do I do?" Scorpius asked, "How do I say no to her the next time she does that?"

"If it's on the cheek then I think it's okay," Rose said as Albus nodded, "but if it's somewhere else on your face…" her eyes narrowing as she looked at Scorpius with suspicion.

"Maybe you should try to talk her out of it if she tries does that?" Albus suggested.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Scorpius asked sarcastically.

"Look…we're just worried about her Scorp," Albus said.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her," Scorpius replied coldly.

"I know," Albus said, "but I mean what if she's doing that to other guys?"

"Doubtful…she didn't do it to you, James, Hugo, or any other guys," Rose retorted.

"Because they're family, she probably doesn't feel comfortable, or she just doesn't want to do it with us. But Scorpius isn't family, so I'm just wondering if it's something else that's going on," Albus said.

"Look," Scorpius said becoming uncomfortable with the conversation, "I'm not going to take advantage of Lily."

"We're not saying you would," Rose said, "we're saying that others would…she's s till fragile and she probably don't know who to trust in Gryffindor other then us."

"Wait Gryffindor? Don't you mean Hufflepuff?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh dad didn't tell you? Professor Darren thought that it would be a good idea to transfer Lily to Gryffindor, the hat said that in case of extreme emergencies then Hogwarts will allow a student to be transferred to another house, well this qualifies as an extreme emergency right?" Albus explained.

"Oh so she's in Gryffindor now huh?" Scorpius said relieved that Lily would be in safe hand, no Gryffindor would dare try anything to Lily with her family around her, "I'm glad then."

"Yeah dad thinks that you'll be relieved, he says you think too much," Albus said.

"Was it that obvious? Well I guess anyone would have thought of a solution rather then me just brooding about it," Scorpius said.

"By the way, are you going to invite Lily to Hogsmead?" Rose asked as Scorpius looked at her, "It would be a good idea."

"Yeah," Albus agreed.

"Woah you want me to take Lily out to Hogsmead? I thought first years weren't allowed," Scorpius said.

"They changed it this year, I thought you knew that already," Rose said as Scorpius had probably not even heard about it as he was zoning out from sleepiness.

"When is it again?" Scorpius asked, details like these he usually forgot until he read on the notice board, much to the dismay when these important details passed him.

"This weekend, we were thinking of taking Lily out, you know family outing and whatnot, but I thought that it would be better if you went out with her rather then us," Albus said.

"And why's that?" Scorpius asked as he knew the answer, and was not going to like it.

"Because you and Lily seem to be close," Albus said simply as Scorpius groaned, that was the answer he was dreading, "come on Scorp it's not going to be that bad."

"A Slytherin going out with a Gryffindor? If I'm not stunned, blown, or pelted by something by the end of the trip I would consider myself lucky!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Don't worry about them, James told the Gryffindors that if any of them hurt you, or try to hurt you, they'll be at the receiving end of a nasty hex," Albus said.

"Can he do that?" Scorpius asked as Rose and Albus shrugged, "And what about the Slytherin?"

"Well…that's your department Scorp," Rose said as Scorpius sighed, he knew that there was no way he could say no to the Potter-Weasley family, not after all they done for him over the Christmas break, and secretly…he did want to take Lily out if only to make her smile again.

"Alright, I'll go ask her out," Scorpius said as Rose and Albus grinned. The next day he scoured the entire castle looking for Lily, he wanted to keep it quiet in case some of the other students got ideas of what he really wanted from Lily. He finally found her sitting at the edge of the lake looking down on her reflection, "Hey Lily…what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Scorpius," Lily said, "w-what are you doing h-here?"

"Uhm…I wanted to ask you…about Hogsmead," Scorpius said nervously as he rubbed his head.

"Y-yes?" Lily said her brown eyes boring into Scorpius' grey eyes.

"Would you like to come with me this weekend? Just the two of us?" Scorpius said saying everything at once, Lily's eyes widened even more as a small grin seem to etch onto her face before she then tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. Scorpius laughed, it was becoming a recurring thing whenever the two of them were alone, it was her way of showing how much she cared for Scorpius though sometimes Scorpius worried that someone might catch them doing this and think that Scorpius was doing something bad towards Lily, "I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked as he rubbed her head as he felt her nod.

"C-can we go t-to the Three B-Broomsticks? Albus said that they have the best Butterbeer there," Lily stated.

"Sure why not?" Scorpius replied, "And it is the best Butterbeer, trust me."

"I do," Lily murmured as Scorpius gave a smile.

Lily and Scorpius came out of the school after having their permission slip checked before looking around, it was a nice day and everyone was aiming to have a fun time, "Where do you wanna go first Lily?" Scorpius asked. He was a little worried about how the day might go, he had talked to Albus, Rose, and even James and all of them said not to worry and to just enjoy themselves; though James did give a subtle warning not to hurt Lily or Scorpius would regret it.

However Scorpius really had no idea where to take Lily, they already promised to go to the Three Broomsticks, but he could hardly start there could he? Perhaps he would take them to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? He heard that they had took over the former position where Zonko's used to be, perhaps Lily would have a good laugh there. "I…I d-don't k-know…I've never been t-to Hogsmead before," Lily said as she hugged herself.

"Alright then…how about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Scorpius suggested as Lily nodded. The trip there was quite uneventful as Lily mostly just stuck with Scorpius while hiding her face from the other students, Scorpius wondered if it was because she was a shy girl or it was because she didn't want to feel as though her every step was being watched. It must have been a difficult life for the children of the heroes of the Second Wizarding War to always be watched by the wizarding world; Scorpius himself never didn't have to face such scrutiny, if anything everyone ignored him. It was like by ignoring him they would think that he was being punished for what his father did sometimes he did feel that way, but for the most part he was glad that they ignored him and that the attention was on James' siblings and his cousins.

However right now all eyes was on Scorpius as their mouths dropped when they saw who was hanging on his arm, the never thought that a Gryffindor would willingly go out with a Slytherin yet alone a Potter and a Malfoy! Scorpius could well see the headlines of the newspaper if they get wind of this, 'Scandal in Hogwarts: Potter and Malfoy together?' and almost laughed at such a ludicrous thing as he simply smiled at the next two girls who stared at them with their mouths hanging open, "I d-don't l-like them staring a-at me," Lily said pushing her face even more into Scorpius' shirt.

"They're not staring at you, they're staring at me," Scorpius assured Lily as they arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The moment the pair entered he could see why it was such a popular brand, things were flying all over the place as Scorpius had to dodge some sort of Frisbee that was chasing around a third year as he laughed while Lily simply smiled.

"Lily!" a voice called out as they turned to see Ron walking towards them, "What are you doing here? I thought first years were allowed to go to Hogsmead," he said as he glared at Scorpius.

"The rules changed dad, I told you during the holidays," Rose huffed as she smiled at the pair, "you two just visiting?" she asked.

"Yeah, thought we drop by here before going to the Three Broomsticks," Scorpius said.

"Ah the Three Broomsticks," Ron said as his face looked like he was in heaven, "they have the best Butterbeer there."

"Dad you're drooling," Rose said as she looked disapprovingly at him.

"You sound like your mum you know," Ron replied back instantly as Rose shrugged, "well you two enjoy yourself," he said before turning back to the other customers.

"Come on, I'll show you guys around," Rose said as she began to take them on a tour around the shop. Scorpius could never have imagined that a small place like this could hold so many joke products, no wonder Hogwarts was always in a state of chaos, he heard that a lot of students loved to prank each other and he often heard the teachers grumbling that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes should move someplace else for all of their sanity. But then again their biggest customers were students and it would be a very stupid person who would even think of moving to another place when they're already based in a place where they're guaranteed to get customers each year.

He was also impressed by the ingenuity of the makers of the products, some of them were based on really complex charms and spells, and it made Scorpius wonder if he would be able to get a job here. He was quite good at Charms and was acceptable at the other core subjects and if he wasn't able to get a job as a Healer at St Mungo then perhaps he might take a shot here. Though…he then wondered if they would accept a Malfoy? Perhaps Harry Potter would vouch for him, but even that probably wouldn't be enough. However that was ages away and right now all Scorpius cared about was making sure that he did the best he could on his schoolwork and exams.

After the tour they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks as Rose bid them goodbye telling them to come visit after they had gone there. Lily and Scorpius went into the Three Broomsticks where a silence washed over the place when they came in as everyone looked at them, after an awkward moment or two everyone began to talk amongst themselves again. "Come on Lily, don't mind them," Scorpius said as the two of them went to a table as Scorpius ordered two Butterbeers. Lily looked around carefully as her eyes absorbed every detail that was in front of her now wanting to make sure that her first time at the famous pub was special.

Scorpius had heard stories of what happened at this pub, of course the Hog's Head was more famous as that was the place where the Golden Trio sneaked back into Hogwarts. Looking around Scorpius wondered if this place was ever destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts…probably not because it was so far away from the actual site itself. In fact if he had to guess most of Hogsmead would remain safe during the battle itself so in a way it was a monument to the many events that occurred in the Battle of Hogwarts. When two tankards of Butterbeer were given to them he took a sip of it while looking at Lily's reaction, the moment the liquid ran down her throat she grimaced before putting it down.

Scorpius laughed at her reaction because it was the same when he first had a taste of Butterbeer, it tasted bad at first but after a while you get used to it, "Didn't t-taste what I-I thought i-it would t-taste," Lily said, "t-thought it w-would be more b-buttery."

"Because of the name? Yeah I had that thought too, but you'll get used to it," Scorpius said as Lily gave a small smile and sipped again. They continued to sip their Butterbeer in silence as neither of them really didn't know what to say to each other, Lily kept glancing at Scorpius now and again, which the pale boy ignored mainly because he didn't want to think what Lily was thinking. He hoped that the kiss, the kiss on the cheek, had been a one time thing, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case, "So…" Scorpius said deciding to break the silence, "how's Gryffindor?"

"Better," Lily replied softly, "t-they look at me funny…I think it because I-I'm James s-sister."

"No, it's because you're Lily Luna Potter, not because you're James' sister, but because you're you," Scorpius said as he wondered where in Merlin had that come from? He never heard anyone ever use that phrase before except in Muggle movies, perhaps one of them stuck to his head as Lily gave a smile to me. For the rest of the time until they left the pub they talked different things mostly about classes and family, Scorpius tried to never mention anyone from Hufflepuff knowing that Lily would have a bad reaction from it. Lily herself never seemed to venture near any topic that involved Hufflepuff, Scorpius wondered if she would ever get over the trauma, but that would take some time…or perhaps it would never happen at all.

"Scorpius…" Lily whispered as he looked at her, her eyes boring deep into his, like it was trying to tell him something.

"Y-yeah?" Scorpius stammered as Lily's hands slowly crept up towards him before holding him tightly, he could feel a blush creeping up to his face as he was certain his face looked like a tomato now.

"T-thank…thank you," Lily finally said after gathering her courage.

"F-for what?" Scorpius asked.

"E-everything…" Lily said as her eyes looked down, Scorpius could see a blush also on her face, "for l-letting me f-face everything…"

"It's fine Lily," Scorpius said, "it was…the right thing to do, anyone would have done the same."

"No…they knew…" Lily said as Scorpius knew that she was referring to the other Hufflepuffs that, while they knew about the abuse, did nothing about it because they were afraid of what would happen if their complaints fell on deaf ears, "and they did nothing…o-only you…only you saved me."

Scorpius could only smile at that, he was unsure of how to respond to such a thing as he only chuckled nervously, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of boys who you'll like, for-" but he was then interrupted by six words that would blow his mind.

"S-Scorpius…I think….I think I like you," Lily said as his mouth fell open and he could have sworn that somewhere above someone was laughing at him because of the irony.


	8. Chapter 8: (Un)expected Revelations

When Scorpius told the others what Lily had told him everyone just stared at him like he had gone mad, "Back up, back up," James said after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "let me get this straight…Lily, my sister who had been abused by a fifth year Hufflepuff, told you that she liked you?" he summarised as Scorpius nodded, "How many Butterbeers did you give her?" he asked as Scorpius blanched.

"James!" Victoire exclaimed.

"It's impossible anyways, you would be long dead before you get yourself drunk from over drinking," Albus said.

"Are you sure those were her exact words? Did you maybe misheard it, or misinterpret it?" Rose asked.

"That's what I thought at first too," Scorpius said, "but after a few seconds of silence she repeated it again."

"What did you do then?" James asked his eyes flashing.

"I told her that I wasn't sure how I feel about her at the moment, I told her that I would have to think about it, she looked disappointed though," Scorpius said as the Potter-Weasley family looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Albus asked.

"I don't know…I mean…I'm not saying you're a liar or anything Scorp, I know you would never make something like this up," James said as he no longer glared at Scorpius, "but if this is true then maybe we should have a talk with our parents. See what they think about it."

"Mum will freak for sure," Albus said, "or maybe she won't mind?" he added thoughtfully.

"I think my dad will freak out more," Rose said.

"I think my dad won't like it," Scorpius said as everyone looked at him, "not because of our family rivalries-"

"Former family rivalries, I thought my dad and yours are on good terms?" Albus said.

"As I was saying not because of family rivalries, but because he'll think I'm taking advantage of Lily," Scorpius said.

"Surely he should know you better then that!" Rose exclaimed, "I mean he should know you would never do that!"

"He's just afraid about how other people will react," Scorpius said, "I mean it was bad enough that people saw me and Lily together. A Malfoy and Potter together was like seeing flame gulping down water, not possible, and now Lily telling me she likes me?" Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know…I just want your opinions on the whole thing."

"Well my honest opinion? Tell her how you really feel about her," James said, "I mean…you don't like her do you?" as Scorpius looked away as James' mouth fell to the floor, "You like her?"

"I don't know…that's the problem, I have mixed feelings," Scorpius admitted, "on the one hand I think of her as this sweet girl, kind and who just wants someone to really care for her…but on the other hand I see this fragile girl, someone who went through a traumatic experience and I feel that I would be hurting her if I say that I like her back when I'm not 100% sure myself."

"Well…maybe you and Lily should talk about this," Rose said, "just one time during lunch?"

"Yeah…maybe," Scorpius said as they began to talk more about how to deal with the situation. When it was around lunchtime Scorpius saw Lily walking towards the Gryffindor common room by herself as she seemed to be thinking about something, knowing that there was no better time then now Scorpius jogged towards her, "Lily!" he called out as Lily turned and blushed immediately.

"O-oh h-hello Scorpius," she said shyly as a smile came on her face, "how can I h-help you?"

"I need to talk to you," Scorpius said as Lily's eyes widened.

"A-alright…what about though?" she asked as Scorpius simply held out his hands.

"We need to talk…about something," he said as Lily took his hand as they went out to a secluded part of the school, after making sure that there wasn't anyone there Scorpius sighed.

"Is s-something wrong S-Scorpius?" Lily asked as she looked around nervously.

"Lily…yesterday you said you liked me," Scorpius started off as Lily nodded and blushed furiously, "we…we need to talk about that."

"I-I'm sorry…did I m-make you uncomfortable wh-when I said that?" she asked.

Scorpius paused for a moment, "A little," he admitted, the truth was always better then any lie, "I mean…we're not just from opposite houses, we're a Malfoy and Potter."

"S-so?" Lily said as she tried to gather enough courage to shout, but it failed her as she cringed clearly expecting a slap as Scorpius looked at her with pity, "S-stop looking at me like that!" she said as she half-heartedly beat her fists against Scorpius who merely chuckled. He then put his hand on her head as she immediately calmed down before sobbing into him, he had not expected that as he looked at her with surprise.

"What's wrong Lily? Why are you crying?" he asked as he thought that someone had been hurting her again. But that couldn't be possible right? The Gryffindors knew well enough to leave Lily alone, no one can even 'harmlessly' tease Lily as one boy found out when he was hexed half way across the corridor when James found out that he had been teasing Lily a bit the night before. That had cost the elder Potter 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention, but it got the message through to the other Gryffindors. However…"Did someone hurt you again?" he asked fearfully as Lily shook her head.

"N-no…no one's hurting me," Lily said as she looked at Scorpius and smiled, "honest," she added in a whisper.

"Then…what's the problem?" Scorpius asked.

"I-it's just…I really do like you S-Scorpius," Lily said her voice full of admiration and awe for the pale boy, "y-you saved me from A-Amara and Jacob when no one else did…you d-did all of that for me. Y-you even got on the r-recei-iving end of J-J-James' anger…y-you're everything to me Scorpius."

"O-oh," Scorpius said feeling a little bit embarrassed that Lily thought so highly of him, he never really had that feeling before for anyone, to think that someone would be so good to him that he would think he wouldn't be able to go on without him or her, "well that's nice to know Lily."

"T-that's why…I'm afraid each night t-that you wouldn't like me…if you d-didn't like me back…I don't know w-what to do with myself," Lily said as Scorpius looked down on Lily as she sobbed again. As he said before it was times like these that he thought of Lily as a fragile thing, a single impact and everything would shatter, it was times like these that feelings of more then just care rose up…feelings of love and companionship came into the spotlight and it made him so conflicted that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be there for Lily, he wanted to be that knight in shining armour that would always save her when things go bad, but can he really do that? Can he really be the person that Lily would always count on when all else failed? Can he take on that responsibility? However the more that he thought about it the more clearer it got, true that the might be from different houses, from a family that were bitter rivals up until recently, as well as being a couple of years apart, but that wasn't really a big difference.

He hugged Lily closer to him as she snuggled more, "Lily, the fact is I'm not sure how to feel about this. I'm glad that you like me, not a lot of girls from my year like me a lot, mostly because I don't act like a complete bastard like they thought I would. It's been a lonely life in Hogwarts, and I can truly say that sometimes I feel a little said that I don't have a lot of friends…but ever since I met you I felt what it was like to have friends, your family has been really kind to me and I really care for them," he explained as Lily's eyes flickered with hesitation and fear as she looked at Scorpius as he took a breath, "what I'm trying to say Lily…is that I think that we should take this slowly, let's spend more time together, then after that we'll re-evaluate our relationship, does that sound okay?" Scorpius asked.

Lily looked unsure about the whole thing, it may have sounded to her that he didn't like her, although this may be true he wasn't sure at the moment what to feel. He already told her the truth; it was up to fate and time to see what would happen with their relationship and whether or not they would be able to maintain the whole thing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Conclusion?

Scorpius was in the library studying, it had only been a day since the whole thing, but he felt like it had just happened a few hours ago, he sighed hoping that he had done the right thing by stalling the situation. However it seemed that the situation would not leave him as he felt the familiar feeling of Lily hugging him as he smiled, "Lily…" he whispered.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, Scorpius noticing that her stammer was no longer there.

"Studying, what else?" Scorpius said as he felt Lily give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you didn't need to study being the smart boy you are," Lily said teasingly.

"Stop teasing me," Scorpius said as Lily giggled and drew up a chair and sat next to him, "you do know that the only times we can meet is during lunch time and dinner time right?"

"We can sneak off during dinner and go to the library," Lily said.

"Closed," Scorpius stated as Lily pouted before her face lit up, "the Room of Requirement," she stated as Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked never hearing of the room before.

"My dad told me about it, apparently there's a room on the 7th floor opposite of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet, it can become whatever the user wants it to be," Lily said as Scorpus scratched his chin, that did sound like a good room to use. Heck he could use it as a study room when things were becoming too noisy even in the library, "we can sneak off during dinner there and…well just talk," Lily replied.

"Talk huh?" Scorpius said with a scoff as Lily giggled, "Well I guess we could do that, it'll be hard to sneak off though during dinner."

"We'll make do," Lily said as they talked about other trivial things. Scorpius had to admit that he liked seeing Lily gaining more confidence, it made him think that he was doing the right thing, that with this Lily would be able to become the person she was once before everything happened. However he had to wonder…if he and Lily would ever be able to find the kind of romance that he kept hearing about all the time, he sometimes wondered how his parents met up. His father said that he knew his mother's sister and that they kind of hit it off one day at a party, Scorpius wondered if there was something more to it then that as he didn't believe that his father would have hit it off that well with his mother in a first meeting.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily as he hugged her, Lily doing the same, "You think that your family will accept me?" Scorpius asked hypothetically.

"In time they will," Lily said, "if not…then I guess we can run away together like in those Muggle movies," as Scorpius gave a laugh.

"Ah yes, two teenagers running away in love," he chuckled, "such a cliché thing to do."

"Unless you have a better idea," Lily smirked as Scorpius patted her head.

"Not at the moment," Scorpius said as he checked the time, "aren't you supposed to be in class at the moment?"

"Skipped it, History of Magic," Lily said as Scorpius made an understanding noise, "yeah…I just drop to sleep there…it was the only time I could go to sleep before."

"You couldn't sleep at night?" Scorpius asked in a whisper, he didn't like it when Lily talked about her time with Amara and Jacob, she would always tremble with fear. Even when they are gone he knew that she would never be the same again; a small part of Lily was lost during those days and he would never be truly see what Lily was like.

"No…" Lily said, "they made it hard for me to sleep, the few hours that I could have slept were spent crying," as tears began to form in her eyes, "I sometimes wondered if I would ever be able to sleep properly again," as Scorpius wiped the tears away with his hand.

"Don't cry," he murmured, "you're alright now."

"I know…sometimes I feel like this is a dream, and I'll wake up to another nightmare again," Lily whispered as Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll keep telling you that this isn't a dream, that this is real, that I'm real," Scorpius said as Lily hugged him and rested her head on his chest. They spent time together in the library right until Scorpius had to go for class, to which they promised that they'd sneak off during diner and spend some time alone in the Room of Requirements; sometimes Scorpius thought that their plans were really foolish and that they could get caught by a teacher and get into trouble, of course the teachers might let it slide seeing as how they're not really breaking any rules, but it was just Scorpius' principle to keep a clean nose so to speak.

However Lily seemed so happy whenever she thought of spending time with Scorpius, whether it was because she liked him, or it was because she could tell him everything that was bothering her without all of those sibling pampering she get from her family Scorpius didn't know. However in return Scorpius' feeling for Lily grew bit by bit, he grew to like her because the feeling of protecting Lily grew, he would sometimes help her out with homework when she didn't feel like going to her other knowledgeable siblings simply because she would be able to spend time with him.

Some people might have said that Lily's feeling for Scorpius might have been nothing more then a girlish crush, more like what her mother had for Harry when she first started her schooling, however in that case the two of them did become a couple and it might not be the same for Scorpius and Lily. But Scorpius didn't care, it would hurt if that was the case and she fell in love with some other boy, but as long as Lily was happy then so was he because her happiness was his number one priority at the moment, that and schoolwork of course. _But is that what you really want to happen?_ a small voice at the back of his head asked, _Don't you want Lily all for yourself?_ he frowned when he thought about that, he certainly didn't want to feel that he _had_ to have Lily for himself…that would be possessive of her and it would hurt everyone.

"What a stupid notion," he said to himself as he walked off towards the Room of Requirement as told by Lily, he then stood opposite the painting pacing up and down hoping that Lily wasn't already inside. They had promised to meet together so that they can enter together, as if on cue Lily then bounded to him and hugged him tightly before going inside the hidden room and spending some time alone together. This went on for a couple of months, the final exams were approaching and they both needed to study, Lily would often come to Scorpius for help when she didn't understand a concept, Scorpius would always be happy to accommodate Lily because she had a lot to catch up on seeing as how she had lost some time due to those two.

However thankfully Lily was a fast learner and she was able to grasp things easily with a few practices, Scorpius on the other hand had a little trouble with Potions seeing as how he had trouble memorising some of the more complex ingredients and recipes, but thankfully Albus was able to help him out on that regard and the two were often seen studying in the library for the upcoming exams along with the others. The atmosphere around the school also changed as people were now spending more time alone, or with groups, in the library or common rooms studying for their exams; even James hadn't teased anyone in a long while citing that he had to study for exams or that his mother would murder him if he failed a class. "So what's the incantation for that illumination spell?" Albus tested.

"Lumos," Scorpius said instantly, "are we going to get tested on our previous years as well?"

"Maybe, it'll be tested when we get our O. , "Albus said as Scorpius nodded.

"You think you're alright for the exams?" Albus asked absentmindedly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah sure, I'm confident with most of the materials," Scorpius said, "how's Lily going? I mean this is her first year and everything."

"She's doing well thanks to you," Albus said, "I'm surprised that she's not falling behind considering…what happened, but I guess we have you to thank for being her teacher and all."

"It was the least I can do, she trusts me," Scorpius commented.

"That she does, James was a little worried at first about how much she was trusting you, but after seeing you a bit and after Rose and I gave him enough reasons as to why you _should_ be helping Lily out he's accepted it. Though I'm sure he'll always be watching you, and Lily," Albus commented as well.

"That's…good to know," Scorpius said a little bit uncomfortable that James was watching him, but that could be easily excused for the fact that he was just worried about his sister and didn't want anything, or anyone else hurting her. Soon the exams were on them and all thoughts of Lily, or anything else really were wiped clean from his mind as he was concentrating hard on his exams; his father didn't expect him to get top grades saying that there was a certain 'red-head' that would surely beat him whatever he tried to do. Scorpius had a vague feeling that his father was referring to Rose seeing as how her mother was Hermione Granger who had been titled the 'brightest witch of her era' and Albus remarked that her father had told Rose that she had inherited her mother's intelligence. However Scorpius wanted to please his parents with good grades so he would naturally wanted to do his best on the exams.

After all the exams were done Scorpius found himself relaxing in front of the lake underneath the shade of a tree as he closed his eyes, the day was good, the sun shining on them and there was a breeze going through the air making it simple for him to fall asleep as he breath in the air. Now all he needed to do was relax until he got back his exam results, _Maybe I'll go overseas this holiday…though can father afford something like that?_ Scorpius thought as he remembered his family situation. Work hadn't been going well for Draco, it was going downhill in fact and Draco and Astoria had discussed their family situation several nights, sometimes right into the morning. Perhaps Scorpius should ask Albus for help, he was sure that Harry would be more then happy to help Draco out, but would his father be willing to accept such help? Although the Malfoy family might not be as prestigious as they once were, correction they had lost most of their prestige due to the Second Wizarding War, his father would not take anyone's help due to pride…it was petty and would inevitably bring down his own ruin, but that was the kind of man that Draco was.

Scorpius was so engrossed with his family problem that he did not hear Lily running up to him until he felt her presence, and by then she had already tackled him to the ground, "Oof," Scorpius uttered as he felt the wind knocked out of him as he looked up to see the smiling face of Lily, "oh hello Lily, finished with your exams already?" he asked.

"Of course I did silly," Lily said as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist, "what are you doing here all alone? I thought you would be celebrating with the others."

"I wanted to spend some time alone with myself," Scorpius said, "you know just give me a chance to think and plan some things."

"What kind of things?" Lily asked.

"Secret things," Scorpus teased as Lily giggled, "so what are you guys going to do during the summer holidays?"

"Don't know, dad's always busy at the Auror's department, though I heard Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron is going to take Rose and Hugo overseas, maybe to Ireland or something like that."

"How come they're not taking you guys as well?"

"Because mum likes to keep an eye out on us, also she thinks the summer holidays should be spent…for me recuperating," Lily said as her eyes became sad again.

"Hey," Scorpius said hugging Lily as she nuzzled his chest.

"I don't like it Scorpius, I don't like being babied all the time…ever since I've come back I've been shadowed either by Rose, Albus, or James…they think that they need to protect me all the time and I don't like that!"

"Then maybe you should tell them how you feel," Scorpius suggested.

"Tried that, they just say that it's only for a while until I get 'comfortable' around the Gryffindors, but I think it's until all of them graduate," Lily said with a sigh as she looked at Scorpius, "hey Scorpius…do you think we can be together someday?" she asked as Scorpius' heart quickened as he gulped.

"I…I think so, I mean I don't know how the rest of your family feels. I think I need to convince them because of my family background," Scorpius said.

"I think Albus and James can help you with that, Rose too, they're more then persuasive enough to convince the others. Besides I'm sure if you visit our manor during the summer holidays the others will warm up to you in time, I think Uncle Ron did a little bit last time you visited," Lily said.

"Yes a little bit," Scorpius said with a smirk, "but yes perhaps one day," he said half-telling the truth. No one can predict the outcome of the future, perhaps they would be a couple, or perhaps not. Either way Scorpius did not want to break Lily's heart by telling her the truth, perhaps one day in the future he would if he sees that their relationship wasn't working out…though he's going to need her family's help for the fallout of such a thing.

"So what do we usually do before we have to go home?" Lily asked.

"Well seeing as how it's only the farewell feast, I think we can enjoy ourselves, usually that means just spending time outside. To be honest I have no clue either," Scorpius said as Lily smirked, "but I'm guessing you have an idea?"

"Maybe," Lily said teasingly as she immediately ran off as Scorpius laughed and chased after her. Although the year has been a traumatising one for Lily, he was sure that in time the broken spirit that was now in her would be rebuilt into something else. Whether that meant that he and Lily would be together or not he didn't know, but whatever it takes he'll protect her and make sure that nothing like what happened to her before would occur again, he would make sure of that.

* * *

**So this concludes Broken Spirit, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story regularly, you always encourage me to write more about this story. Thank you also to those that didn't review the story, but nonetheless favourite and followed this story to the end. I am in the middle of making another Next Generation story, though with a different plot, however the first chapter might not be up for a while because of end of year exams. But nonetheless keep a lookout in my profile for any new stories. Until next time everyone. **

**Sentai-Rider Fan**


End file.
